leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bonee
|type1=Ground |media=special |epnum=PS117 |pokemonname=Cubone |epname=Slugging It Out with Slugma |prevonum=104 |current=With Crystal |va=no }} Bonee (Japanese: カラぴょん Karapyon), is a owned by in the Pokémon Adventures . As of With a Little Help From Hitmonchan, he is level 73 and his Characteristic is "highly persistent." History first met Bonee when she was training to be a capture pro. It is there where an Arcanine was rampaging out of control due to an eye injury. Due to this, Crystal fell and broke her arms. Bonee and Monlee decided to intervene and attack the to drive him away. After Crystal woke up they led her to the Arcanine, which she managed to calm down. Crystal added him to her team after the incident and Bonee used his bones to help her recover. Bonee first showed up in Slugging It Out with Slugma alongside Crystal's other Pokémon to help prove her capturing skills to . In Suddenly Suicune I, Bonee battled against to try and help Crystal capture it. Crystal starts by having Bonee attack with , which is dodged by Suicune. Despite this Crystal reveals that it was part of her plan; The Bonemerang reverses direction, surprising Suicune, although it is dodged again. After failing to capture Suicune Crystal sends Bonee and Archy after it. Bonee rides on Archy and uses while Archy tackles it. While it appears Suicune blocked it, it soon became obvious that a translucent wall between Suicune and Bonee was made. Bonee, alongside Crystal and Archy, attempt to keep the wall from closing but in the end Suicune closes it and escapes, breaking Bonee's bone in the process. In Slick Slowking, Bonee battled against Sham and Carl alongside 's Polibo. Polibo puts Sham and Carl's and asleep with , allowing Bonee to attack Slowking with . Despite being asleep Slowking attacks back with and prevents Bonee from landing a solid hit. Due to this Crystal is forced to recall him. In You Need to Chill Out, Regice, Bonee was loaned to for his Battle Pyramid challenge against and his . Regice began the battle by stomping with its leg, with Bonee barely managing to block with his bone. Bonee managed to block the attack for a long time but his bone eventually shattered under the pressure and Bonee was knocked out. Despite fainting Regice is quickly knocked out by Emerald's Sceptile, who was brought back thanks to a Revive. In Skirting Around Surskit II, Bonee worked alongside Monlee by Emerald to help him capture . Emerald has Monlee use to prevent Jirachi from moving by threatening to attack with his super fast punches. While Monlee kept Jirachi distracted, Bonee whipped out a pair of nunchaku made of bones. Bonee threw the nunchaku, which spun around Jirachi's body and bound it. However, due to interference from Guile Hideout, the capture fails. In Pleased as Punch With Parasect, Bonee battled against Team Rocket Ariana and her . Despite putting up a good fight, he was easily overwhelmed and defeated. Personality and characteristics Bonee is a gentle and caring Pokémon, as shown when he took care of after she broke her arms. He is a powerful Pokémon and one of Crystal's first choices when she needs a strong Pokémon. He shows no fear when entering battle and takes his opponents head on, even when facing strong Pokémon like Legendaries such as , , and . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Bonemerang|1=Bone Club|2=False Swipe|3=Bone Rush}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Bonemerang|1=Bone Club|2=False Swipe|3=Bone Rush}}}} }} }} Names Related articles Category:Crystal's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Trago it:Cuby ja:カラぴょん zh:可拉蹦跳